The Dark Crusade
by alimination602
Summary: The story focuses on the war from the perspective an Eldar Seer of Craftworld Ulthwe fighting across Kronus during the Dark Crusade.


Chapter 1- Planet Fall

The silver glow of the pristine white snow pierced through the dark tinted windows of the Eldar _Falcon_ antigravity vehicle as it swept across the untamed, frozen wilderness of the northern polar region of _Kronus_. The vehicle came to a halt at the peak of the frozen mountain range. Siera stepped up onto the hull of the Eldar craft, staring out over the frozen tundra before her; this would be the perfect site for the Eldar base of operations. With grace and elegance she leapt from the platform, her feet sinking into the thick snow beneath her. The snow yielded underneath her light weight with a heavy crunch.

In quick succession squads of Eldar Rangers, Guardians and Banshees slipped out of the other transports, each escorting a Bonesinger, these craftsmen would be instrumental in establishing a true Eldar place in this violent and inhospitable terrain. A squad of Eldar rangers approached Siera, bowing down before her, their eyes concealed beneath dull grey death metal masks. "Scout the terrain" Siera passed her open arm out across the open terrain before them. "Discern the current state of this wayward world that we may stem its Chaos" at her command the Ranger teams flanking her dematerialized into the shadows, flying on light feet into the wasteland.

"This will serve as an excellent staging point from which to topple this wayward planet" Siera spoke, her sharp ears able to filter through the background noise as the construction began, to hear the light footsteps of Saar, her advisor and friend of many years of battle.

"Indeed exulted Seer. This place shall serve as a perfect base concealed amongst the harsh wastes where the young races would never dare to venture" though Saar was technically her military superior, having arisen to the rank of Seer several years before her, the Farseer had chosen Siera to lead the first exploratory force. Such was the mystery of the universe and the Farseers wishes.

"Instruct the Bonesingers to begin construction of the Webway Assembly and the Grand Gates" Siera spoke above the howling wind which tore across the open plateau. "The longer we delay the harder it will be to remove the stain of corruption from this wayward world"

Saar bowed to her Seer. "As you wish Siera" Saar turned on her heel and stepped to her task. Siera stared out across the frozen wasteland which would soon become the heart of Eldar war effort to the Dark Crusade of Kronus.

******************************

Siera strode hurriedly through the frozen tundra, clutching the seam of her dark black cloak tightly to her chest in the hope that it would help to maintain the meagre warmth which burnt within her and stave off the biting cold. Siera passed beneath the looming shadow of the partially constructed Grand Webway gate. The structure was surrounded by Bonesingers playing their mysterious instruments, influencing the delicate Wraithbone into place to form the mysterious portal.

Siera stepped into one of the makeshift buildings constructed to shelter the meagre supplies and personal accompanying the Bonesingers aboard the advance shuttle. The force of Craftworld _Ulthwé_ would arrive through the portal in the wake of the portals completion. Siera pulled back the veil which covered the entrance to the crudely manufactured housing building. Siera quickly scurried inside, she found someone sitting on the far side of the tent- clutching a communication node in their long fingers, a fluttering figurine representation of the Farseer Taldeer standing in her hand.

"Farseer, we have made planet fall on Kronus and are on schedule with constructing the Webway Gates to your Wraith Ship." Saar spoke to the small figure of the Farseer.

"_Very good Seer, my forces are prepared, ready to pass onto the planets surface as soon as the portal is active. Report back once construction is completed_" the hologram slowly faded, the cool light radiating across the room dissipated.

"It is good to see that our task has proceeded as planned" Siera spoke silently. Saar stiffened slightly, turning to face her visitor. "Indeed, Siera. Even facing the barren cold and other conflicting powers campaigning solely for our extinction we have managed to establish ourselves here and shall prosper"

Siera nodded mildly. "Do not get complacent, this was merely our arrival. Our enemies barely even know of our existence yet. When we choose to reveal ourselves, then the real labour shall begin" "But by then it shall already be too late for them" Sarr countered.

"True. Very true" Siera stepped further into the warmth of the building, sitting down beside Saar, feeling her light warmth basking against her. "The cold can be a daunting thing to face alone" Siera leant closer to her friend. "But together we can keep our enemies, biting cold wind or Chaos, are bay together better than we ever could alone"


End file.
